1887 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1877 1878 1879 1880 1881 1882 1883 1884 1885 1886 1888 1889 1890 1891 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 ---- - A-28= 1. Abel, Charles (1887) - Un mammouth près de Thionville. Mém. Acad. Metz, XIII (3): 249-250 (1883-84). ---- '2. Adamson, Samuel A. (1887) - Amongst the Yorkshire oolites. ''Naturalist. 1887 177-180. ---- '3. Allen, Henry T. (1887) - ''Report of an expedition to the Copper, Tanana, and Koyukuk Rivers in the Territory of Alaska, in the year 1885, 1-172. ---- '4. Allen, Joel Asaph (1887) - Note on Squalodont remains from Charleston, S. C. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., II pp. 35-39 ---- '5. Almera, J., & Poch, Arturo Bofill y (1887) - Descubrimiento de grandes mamíferos fósiles en Cataluña. ''Crónica cien, (Barcelona) X 1-4. ---- '6. Alsberg, Moritz (1887) - ''Anthropologie mit Berücksichtigung der Urgeschichte des Menschen. Stuttgart, IV + 407 pp., 154 figs. 4 pls. ---- 7. Alth, Alois von (1887) - Przyczynek do geologii wschodnich Karpat. Cze'sc druga. Doliny Pistynki, Rybnicy i Czeremoszu. IV. Dolina Pistynki. Rozpr. mat.-przyrod. Akad. Umlej. Krakow, XVI, 1-48. ---- '8. Ambrosetti, Juan B. (1887) - Observaciones sobre los reptiles fósiles oligocenos de los terrenos terciarios antiguos del Paraná. ''Boletín de la Academia Nacional de Ciencias, 10:409-426 ---- '9. (1887) - Apuntes preliminares sobre algunos mamíferos extinguidos del yacimiento de Monte Hermoso existentes en el Museo de La Plata. ''Boletín del Museo de La Plata, 1:1-20. ---- '10. (1887) - El yacimiento de Monte Hermoso y sus relaciones con los formaciones cenozoicas que lo han precedido y sucedido. ''La Nación, Aug. 5-6. ---- '11. (1887) - Enumeración sistemática de las espécies de mamíferos fósiles coleccionados por Carlos Ameghino en los terrenos Eocenos de la Patagonia austral y depositados en el Museo de La Plata. ''Boletín del Museo de La Plata, 1:1-24. ---- '12. (1887) - Monte Hermoso. ''Diario “La Nación” de Buenos Aires, 10 de marzo, pp.1-10. ---- '13. (1887) - Observaciones generales sobre el orden de los mamíferos extinguidos llamados toxodontes (Toxodontia) y sinopsis de los géneros y especies hasta ahora conocidos. ''Anales del Museo de La Plata, 1(1):1-6 ---- '14. Andreae, Achilles (1887) - Ein neues Raubtier aus dem mitteloligozänen Meeressand des Mainzer-Beckens. ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., 1886-87 125-133, pl. IV. ---- '15. Andreae, Achilles (1887) - Ueber das elsässische Tertiär und seine Petroleumlager. ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., 1886-87 23-35. ---- '16. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1887) - O gorizontie s Spaniodon barbotii Stuck. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XVIII Protokol 6-7. ---- '17. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1887) - Zur Geologie der Halbinsel Kertsch. II.Russian. ''Zap. odess. Obshch. Estestvoispyt., XI (2) 69-147. ---- '18. Anonymous (1887) - Additions to the Museum. ''Rec. geol. Surv. India, XX, Append. 11. ---- '19. Anonymous (1887) - Australian lion. ''Victorian Naturalist, III 142-143. ---- '20. Anonymous (1887) - Découverte d'un Mastodonsaurus. ''Naturaliste. I (2) 39. ---- '21. Anonymous (1887) - Extinct animals. ''West. Amer. Sci., 3 78-79. ---- '22. Anonymous (1887) - Labyrinthodont found in Australia. ''Nature (London), XXXV 445. ---- '23. Anonymous (1887) - Laurent-Guillaume de Koninck. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XIV clxxxix-cclv (1886-87). ---- '24. Anonymous (1887) - Mastodonte. ''Crónica cien., X 406. ---- '25. Anoutchine, D. (1887) - Les restes de l'ours des cavernes en Transcaucasie. ''Matér. Hist. prim. Homme, XXI 215-220. ---- '26. Anoutchine, D. (1887) - Über die Reste des Höhlen-Bären aus Transkaukasien. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, I 2 216-221. ---- '27. Anoutchine, D. (1887) - Über die Reste des Höhlen-Bären und des Menschen aus Transkaukasien. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, I 2 374-377. ---- '28. Arnaud, Hilaire (1887) - Position stratigraphique des argiles bariolées de Tercis, Landes. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France XV, (3) 15-22. ---- - B-44= '1. Baily, William Hellier (1887) - Explanatory memoir to accompany sheet 46 of the maps of the Geological survey of Ireland, by Richard J. Cruise. Chapter III. ''Palaeontological notes, sheet 46. Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. Ireland, no. 46. 15-18. ---- '2. Baraldi, G. (1887) - Alcune ricerche contribuenti alla conoscenza della tavole triturante o macinante dei denti mascellari negli equidi. ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Mem., VIII 343-441, pls. IX-XIII. ---- '3. Bartels, Max (1887) - Paláolithische Funde im Loess bei Predmost in Máhren. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XIX (666) . ---- '4. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the morphogeny of the carapace of the Testudinata. ''Amer. Natural., XXI 89. ---- '5. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the morphology and origin of the Ichthyopterygia. ''Amer. Natural., XXI 837-840. ---- '6. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the morphology of the ribs. ''Amer. Natural., XXI 942-945. ---- '7. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the phylogenetic arrangement of the Sauropsida. ''Jour. Morphol., I 93-104. ---- '8. Baur, Georg (1887) - Remarks on Hyperodapedon, etc.. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XLIII 694. ---- '9. Baur, Georg (1887) - Ueber das Quadratum der Säugethiere. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. Morphol. Physiol. München., II 45-57. ---- '10. Baur, Georg (1887) - Ueber die Abstammung der amnioten Wirbeltiere. ''Biol. Zentralb., VII 481-493. ---- '11. Baur, Georg (1887) - Ueber die Ursprung der Extremitäten der Ichthyopterygia. ''Jahresber. Mitt. oberrhein. geol., Ver. XX 17-20, pl. ---- '12. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the morphogeny of the carapace of the Testudinata. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI p. 89. ---- '13. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the morphology and origin of the Ichthyopterygia. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 837-840. ---- '14. Baur, Georg (1887) - On the phylogenetic arrangement of the Sauropsida. ''Jour. Morphology, I pp. 93-104. ---- '15. Baur, Georg (1887) - Osteologische Notizen über Reptilien.Fortsetzung II. ''Zoolog. Anzeiger, X pp. 96-102. ---- '16. Baur, Georg (1887) - eber die Abstammung der amnioten Wirbeltiere. ''Biolog. Centralb., VII pp. 481-493. ---- '17. Baur, Georg (1887) - Ueber die Ursprung der Extremitaten der Ichthyopterygia. ''Bericht über die XX Versammlung des oberrhein. geolog., Vereins pp. 1-4 ---- '18. Benoist, Émile-A. (1887) - Tableau synchronique des formations tertiaires du sud-ouest de la France du bassin de Paris, du bassin de Mayence et du Vicentin. ''Actes Soc. linn. Bordeaux, XLI 191-199, tab. ---- '19. Béraneck, Ed. (1887) - Ueber das Parietalauge der Reptilien. ''Jenaische Zeitschrift, XXI (XIV) pp. 374-410. ---- '20. Bertkau, Philipp. (1887) - Fund des Höhlenbären unweit Stromberg bei Bingen. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.-Heilk., 1886 (In: Verh. Naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, (XLIV). 159. ---- '21. Blasius, Wilhelm. (1887) - Das Elch. (''Alces palmata, Klein.). Vienna and Leipzig, 38 pp. ---- '22. Bleicher, Marie Gustave. (1887) - ''Guide du géologue en Lorraine - Meurthe-et-Moselle, Vosges, Meuse. Paris, X + 210 pp., 2 pls. ---- 23. Böckh, Johann (1887) - Directions-Bericht. Jahresber. ungar. geol. Anst., 1885 3-30. ---- '24. Böklen, Hermann (1887) - Die Gattung Ceratodus. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, XLIII 76-81. ---- '25. Böckh, Johann (1887) - Directions-Bericht. ''Jahresber. ungar. geol. Anst., 1885 3-30. ---- '26. Bonn, R. (1887) - Der Bernstein, mit besonderer Berücksichtigung seiner Gewinnung in Ostpreussen. ''Sammlung naturwissenschaftlicher Vorträge., Berlin I (9) 1-16. ---- '27. Bornemann, J. G. (1887) - Fossile Thierspuren. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 629-630. ---- '28. Boule, Marcellin, & L. de Villeneuve (1887) - On the systematic position of the genus ''Miolania Owen (Ceratochelys, Huxley). Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1887 554-555. ---- '29. Boule, Marcellin (1887) - Ours et hyènes quaternaires. ''Naturaliste, I (2) 53-54, figs. 1, 2. ---- '30. Boule, Marcellin (1887) - Reptiles permiens de la Bohême. ''Naturaliste, I (2) 29-30, fig. 1. ---- '31. Boulenger, G. A. (1887) - ''Catalogue of the lizards in the British Museum. Vol. III, pp. 575; pls. ---- 32. Bourgeat, F. Émilien (1887) - Contribution à l'étude du Crétacé supérieur dans le Jura méridional. Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 328-331. ---- '33. Branco, W. (1887) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss der Gattung ''Lepidotus. Abhandl. zur geolog. Specialkarte von Preussen und der Thüringischen Staaten, VII. Heft 4 pp. 1-85. ---- '34. Brandt, Johann Friedrich, & Woldrich, J. N. (1887) - Diluviale europäisch-nordasiatische Säugethierfauna und ihre Beziehungen zum Menschen. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. St. Pétersb., 7 I-IV+1-162. ---- '35. Brinton, Daniel Garrison (1887) - On an ancient human footprint from Nicaragua. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., 24 437-444, 1 pl. ---- '36. Brodie, Peter Bellinger (1887) - On the discovery of a new species of fish, ''Semionotus, with a brief account of the section in the Upper Keuper Sandstone near Warwick; and remarks on the Trias generally, and on some other fish found in it near Nottingham. Proc. Warwicks. Natural. Field Club, 1887 2-10, pl. I. ---- '37. Brodie, Peter Bellinger (1887) - On the discovery of fossil fish in the New Red Sandstone (Upper Keuper) in Warwickshire. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Birmingham LVI 629 (1886). ---- '38. Brodie, Peter Bellinger (1887) - On the range, extent and fossils of the Rhaetic formation in Warwickshire. ''Proc. Warwicks. Natural. Field Club, 1887 19-29. ---- '''39. Brown, John Allen (1887) - ''Palaeolithic man in N. W. Middlesex.''London: Macmillan. III + 227 + 4 pp. ---- 40. Bruder, Georg (1887) - Ueber die Juraablagerungen an der Granit- und Quadersandsteingrenze in Böhmen und Sachsen. Lotos, XXXV 75-110, 4 figs. ---- '41. Büchner, Friedrich Karl Chris (1887) - ''Thatsachen und Theorien aus dem naturwissenschaftlichen Leben der Gegenwart. 2d ed., Berlin. 361 pp. ---- 42. Bukowski, Gejza (1887) - Ueber die Jurabildungen von Czenstochau in Polen. Beitr. Pal. Geol. Österr.-Ung., V 75-171, pls. XXV-XXX. ---- '43. Burge, Lorenzo (1887) - Pre-glacial man and the Aryan Race. ''Boston, Mass.: Lee and Shepard, 272 pp., illustr. ---- '44. Burmeister H. (1887) - Neue Beobachtungen an “Coelodon”. ''Monatsberichte der Königlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Berlin, 2:857-86 ---- - C-43= '1. Calderón, Salvador (1887) - Nota sobre la existencia de "Elephas antiquus" en Andalucia. ''An. Soc. españ. Hist. nat., XVI Actas 45-50. ---- '2. Calderón, Salvador (1887) - Nota sobre la mandibula de "Elephas armeniacus" Falk., existente en la Universidad de Sevilla. ''An. Soc. españ. Hist. nat. XVI Actas, 25-28. ---- '''3. Cantwell, J. C. (1887) - ''Exploration of the Kowak River, Alaska.'' ---- 4. Canu, Eugène (1887) - Sur les ossements trouvés par M. Grégoire dans l'Achénien de Rocq-Recquignies. Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XIV 20-21 (1886-87). ---- '5. Capellini, Giovanni (1887) - Delfinorinco fossile dei Dintorni di Sassari. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna, 4 103-110, with pl. ---- '6. Carne, Joseph E. (1887) - Report of the curator of the Mining and Geological Museum. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1886 167-174. ---- '7. Chernyshev, Eodosi Nikolae (1887) - Compte-rendu préliminaire d'une excursion dans les gouvernements d'Oufa et de Vjatka.Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.), VI 7-24. ---- '8. Chernyshev, Eodosi Nikolae (1887) - Die Fauna des mittleren und oberen Devon am West-Abhange des Urals.Russian; German summ. ''Trudy geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.), III (3) 1-208, figs., pls. I-XIV, tabs. (1885-89). ---- '9. Chitrovo, S. (1887) - Geologische Untersuchungen des sud-östlichen Theils des Kreises Podolsk im Gov. Moskwa.Russian. ''Trudy Obshch. Estest. Univ. Kazan, XVIII (1) 34 pp. ---- '10. Choffat, Paul (1887) - De l'impossibilité de comprendre le Callovien dans le Jurassique supérieur. ''Commun. Comm. Trab. geol. Portugal, I 69-88. ---- '11. Clarke, J. M. (1887) - Note on mastodon bones, etc. Letter of J. M. Clarke to James Hall, State Geologist. ''Rep. State Geologist N. Y., VI 34-35, figs. ---- '12. Cleland, John (1887) - Culminating Sauropsida. ''Nature, XXXV 391-392. ---- '13. Clerici, Enrico, & Squinabol, S. (1887) - Escursione alle caverna delle Arene Candide e visita della collezione Morelli a Loano. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VI 478-482. ---- '14. Clerici, Enrico (1887) - Sopra alcuni fossili recentemente trovati nel tufo grigio di Peperino presso Roma. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VI 20-22. ---- '15. Clerici, Enrico (1887) - Sopra i resti di castoro finora rinvenuti nei dintorni di Roma. ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XVIII 278-284, pl. VIII. ---- '16. Cocchi, O. (1887) - L'uomo dell'Olmo. ''Atti Accad. Petrarca, VII (1) 326-329. ---- '17. (1887) - on Belodon buceros.. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 659-660. ---- '18. (1887) - A contribution to the history of the Vertebrata of the Trias of North America. ''roc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXIV pp. 209-228. ---- '19. (1887) - A saber-toothed tiger from the Loup Fork beds. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 1019-1020. ---- '20. (1887) - American Triassic Rhynchocephalia. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI p. 468. ---- '21. (1887) - Lydekker, Boulenger, and Dollo on fossil tortoises. ''Geol. Magazine, 3: 572-573. ---- '22. (1887) - Marsh on new fossil Mammalia. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 926-927. ---- '23. (1887) - Pavlow on the ancestry of Ungulates. ''Amer. Natural., XXI 656-658. ---- '24. (1887) - Scott and Osborn on White River Mammalia. ''Amer. Natural., XXI 924-926. ---- '25. (1887) - Scott on Creodonta. ''Amer. Naturalist, vol. XXI p. 927. ---- '26. (1887) - Some new Taeniodonta of the Puerco. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI p. 469. ---- '27. (1887) - The Carboniferous genus Stereosternum. ''The American Naturalist, 21:1109. ---- '28. (1887) - The classification and phylogeny of the Artiodactyla. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXIV pp. 377-400. ---- '29. (1887) - The dinosaurian genus Coelurus. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 367-369. ---- '30. (1887) - The marsupial genus ''Chirox. Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 566-567. ---- '31. (1887) - The Mesozoic and Caenozoic realms of the interior of North America. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 445-462. ---- '32. (1887) - ''The origin of the fittest. Essays on evolution, 8 vo., pp. I-XX; 1-467 ---- '33. (1887) - The Perissodactyla. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 985-1007; 1060-1076. ---- '34. (1887) - The sea-saurians of the Fox Hills Cretaceous. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 563-566. ---- '35. (1887) - Thomas on mammalian dentition. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 1101-1103. ---- '36. (1887) - Zittel's Manual of Palaeontology. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 1014-1019. ---- '37. Cosmovici, Léon C. (1887) - Les couches à poissons des Monts Petricica et Cozla, District de Neamtz, Ville de Peatra. ''Revista medico-chirurgicala di Iasi (Buletinul Societatii de medici si naturalisti din Iasi)., Iasi I (3) 96-105, 2 figs. ---- '38. Cousins, J. Ratcliffe (1887) - Geologising at Faxe in Denmark. ''Sci.-Gossip, XXIII 62-63. ---- '39. Crane, Edward C. (1887) - ''Erläuterungen zu den Wandtafeln: Stegocephalen des Rothliegenden. Leipzig. 10 pp. ---- 40. Crane, Edward C. (1887) - Wandtafeln mit Stegocephalen des Rothliegenden. Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 630-632. ---- '41. Credner, Hermann (1887) - ''Stegocephalen des Rothliegenden. Two plates, 70 by 90 cm., with "Erlaüterungen zu den Wandtafeln; Stegocephalen des Rothliegenden.". Pp. 1-10, with 3 figs. ---- 42. Curley, T. (1887) - Extinct animals and British fossil oxen discovered in Herefordshire. Trans. Woolhope Natural. Field Club, 1880 248-251. ---- '43. Cuvier, Frédéric (1887) - Notice géologique sur les terrains rencontrés par les chemins de fer. 1. Entre Arcy-sur-Cure (Yonne) et Toutry (Côte-d'Or); 2. Entre Maison-Dieu (Yonne) et Dracy-Saint-Loup (Saône-et-Loire). ''Bull. Soc. Sci. hist. nat. Semur-en-Auxois, III 2 165-184, 2 pls. ---- - D-70= '1. Dames, W. (1887) - Über Titanichthys pharao, nov. gen., nov. sp., aus der Kreideformation Aegyptens. ''Sitz.-Ber. Gesellsch. naturforsch. Freunde Berlin, 1887 pp. 69-72 ---- '2. Dames, Wilhelm (1887) - Ueber die Gattung Saurodon. ''Sitz.-Ber. Gesellsch. naturforsch. Freunde Berlin, 1887 pp. 72-78. ---- '3. Dames, Wilhelm (1887) - Bemerkung zu seiner früheren Mitteilung über Titanichthys. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturforsch. Fr. Berlin, 1887 137. ---- '4. Darapsky, Luis (1887) - Das Nationalmuseum in Santiago de Chile. ''Verh. deutsch. wiss. Ver., Santiago I 181-194. ---- '5. Davies, D.H. (1887)- Note on a fossil species of Chlamydoselachus. ''Proceedings of the scientific meetings of the Zoological Society of London, pp. 542-544 ---- '6. Davies, William (1887) - Notes on Chelonia. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 380. ---- '7. Davies, William (1887) - On new species of ''Pholidophorus from the Purbeck beds of Dorsetshire. Geol. Mag., IV (3) 337-339, pl. X. ---- '8. Davis, Chas. H. S. (1887) - The Catopterus gracilis. ''Trans. Sci. Assoc. Meriden, Conn., II pp. 21-22 ---- '9. Davis, James William (1887) - Note on a fossil species of ''Chlamydoselachus. Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1887 pp. 542-544. ---- '10. Davis, James William (1887) - On ''Chondrosteus acipenseroides, Agassiz. Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XLIII pp. 605-616 ---- '11. Davis, James William (1887) - The fossil fishes of the chalk of Mount Lebanon, in Syria. ''Trans. Roy. Dublin Soc., III (2) 457-636, pls. XIV-XXXVIII (1883-1887). ---- '12. Dawkins, William Boyd (1887) - The British Pleistocene Mammalia. Part 6. British Pleistocene Cervidae. ''Palaeontog. Soc. Soc., London., :1-29. ---- '13. de Boury (1887) - Note on finds of Halitherium in Anjou. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 11-12. ---- '14. de Geer, Gerard (1887) - Beskrifning till Kartbladet Lund. ''Sveriges geol. Unders. Publ., (Aa) no. 92. 78 pp. ---- '15. de Geer, Gerard (1887) - Om Barnakällegrottan, en ny krittokal i Sk ne. ''Förhandl. geol. Fören. Stockholm, IX 287-306, pl. VIII. ---- '16. de Gregorio, Antonio (1887) - Intorno a un deposito di roditori e di carnivori sulla vetta di Monte Pellegrino con uno schizzo sincronografico del calcare postpliocenico della vallata di Palermo. ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Mem., VIII 217-253. ---- '17. de Malbos, J. (1887) - Observations sur les formations géologiques du Vivarais. ''Bull. Soc. Agric. Ind. Sci. Ardèche, III 91-111. ---- '18. de Mercey, Napoléon (1887) - La Craie phosphatée à Belemnites quadratus dans le nord de la France. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 719-725. ---- '19. de Sarran D'allard, Louis (1887) - Matériaux pour servi à l'explication de la carte géologique des environs de Pont-Saint-Esprit. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 302-327, pl. VIII. ---- '20. de Stefani, Carlo (1887) - Le ligniti del bacino di Castelnuovo di Garfagnana. ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XVIII 212-241, pl. VI. ---- '21. de Stefani, Carlo (1887) - Sulle ligniti della Valle di Serchio. ''Atti della Reale accademia economico-agraria dei georgofili di Firenze, X (4) 239-280 ---- '22. de Vis, Charles W. (1887) - A post-Pliocene artiodactyle. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, III 42-47, pl. I. ---- '23. de Vis, Charles W. (1887) - On a femur probably of ''Thylacoleo. Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, III 122-128, pls. III-IV. ---- '24. de Vis, Charles W. (1887) - On an extinct mammal of a genus apparently new. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Queensland, IV 99-106, pls. I-IV. ---- '25. de Zigno, Achille (1887) - Antracoterio di Monteviale. ''Mem. Ist. veneto Sci., XXIII 35-45. ---- '26. de Zigno, Achille (1887) - Chelonii scoperti nei terreni cenozoici delle prealpi venete. ''Mem. Ist. veneto Sci., XXIII 119-129, pls. III-IV. ---- '27. de Zigno, Achille (1887) - Chelonio scoperto nel calcare nummulitico di Avesa presso Verona. ''Mem. Ist. veneto Sci., XXIII 135-145, pls. V-VI. ---- '28. de Zigno, Achille (1887) - Due nuovi pesci fossili della famiglia dei Balistini, scoperti nel terreno eoceno del Veronese. ''Mem. Soc. ital. Sci., VI (3) (4) 8 pp., 2 pls. (1884-87). ---- '29. de Zigno, Achille (1887) - Nuove aggiunte alla ittiofauna dell'epoca eocena. ''Mem. Ist. veneto Sci., XXIII 9-33, pl. I. ---- '30. de Zigno, Achille (1887) - Quelques observations sur les siréniens fossiles. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 728-732, pl. XXVII. ---- '31. Delafond, Frédéric (1887) - Alluvions anciennes de la Bresse et des Dombes. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 65-80. ---- '32. Delvaux, Émile (1887) - Documents stratigraphiques et paléontologiques pour l'étude monographique de l'étage ypresien. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XIV 57-72, fig., pl. III, tabs. (1886-87). ---- '33. Denckmann, August (1887) - Ueber die geognostischen Verhältnisse der Umgegend von Dörnten nördlich Goslar, mit besonderer Berücksichtigung der Fauna des oberen Lias. ''Abh. geol. Specialk. Preussen, VIII (2) 108 pp., 10 pls. ---- '34. Dennant, John (1887) - Notes on post Tertiary strata in south-western Victoria. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Victoria, XXIII 225-243. ---- '35. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Études paléontologiques dans le bassin du Rhône. Période miocène. Recherches sur la succession des faunes des vertébrés miocènes de la vallée du Rhône. ''Arch. Mus. Sci. nat. Lyon, IV 45-313, figs. 1-7, pls. XII-XXV. ---- '36. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Note sur la faune de vertébrés miocènes. ''Matér. Hist. prim. Homme, XXI 53-56. ---- '37. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Notes on Miocene suids. in M. Gourdon, Bull. ''Soc. géol. France, XV, 735-738. ---- '38. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Recherches sur la succession des faunes de vertébrés miocènes de les vallée du Rhone. Pt. I (pp. 45-118), Stratigraphie paléontologique. Pt. ii (pp. 119-307), Description des vertébrés miocènes du bassin du Rhone. ''Archives Mus. d'Hist. Nat. de Lyon, IV pp. 45-313. ---- '39. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Résumé géologique sur la ville et l'arrondissement de Lyon. ''Comptes rendus d'hygiène et de salubrité publique de Lyon. ---- '40. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Sur la faune de vertébrés miocènes de la Grive-Saint-Alban (Isère). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CIV 379-381. ---- '41. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Sur la présence d'un macaque fossile dans le terrain pliocène moyen de Perpignan. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol. Lyon, VI 40-42. ---- '42. Depéret, Charles (1887) - Sur les horizons mammalogiques miocènes du bassin du Rhône. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 507-512. ---- '43. Depéret, Charles & Donnezan, Alb. (1887) - Sur la Testudo perpiniana Depéret, gigantesque tortue du pliocène moyen de Perpignan. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CV 1275-1278. ---- '44. Dépierres, Auguste (1887) - Excursion géologique de la gare de Lure à la station de Colombier. ''Bull. Soc. Agric. Haute-Saône, (3), no. 18. 39-59 (1885-87). ---- '45. Dessans (1887) - Considérations sur l'homme fossile en France. ''Naturaliste, I (2) 7. ---- '46. Döderlein, Ludwig (1887) - Phylogenetische Betrachtungen. ''Biol. Zentralbl., VII 394-402. ---- '47. Dollo, Louis (1887) - L'oeil pinéal et les poissons placodermes du Vieux Grès Rouge. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 57-58. ---- '48. Dollo, Louis (1887) - L'origine des Athecae. ''Rev. Quest. sci., XXI 309-310. ---- '49. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Le hainosaure et les nouveaux vertébrés fossiles du Musée de Bruxelles. ''Rev. Quest. Sci., XXI 504-539; XXII, 70-112. ---- '50. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Les carcharodons. ''Revue Des Questions Scientifiques, XXI 313-314. ---- '51. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Les ligaments ossifiés des iguanodons. ''Revue Des Questions Scientifiques, XXI 305-307. ---- '52. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Les tortues luth ou à cuir. ''Revue Des Questions Scientifiques, XXII 331. ---- '53. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Metriorhynchus. ''Revue Des Questions Scientifiques, XXII 329. ---- '54. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Note sur les ligaments ossifiés des dinosauriens de Bernissart. ''Arch. Biol., VII 249-264. ---- '55. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Nouveau plésiosaure. ''Revue Des Questions Scientifiques, XXII 329-330. ---- '56. Dollo, Louis (1887) - On some Belgian fossil reptiles. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 392-396. ---- '57. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Peltochelys ou Tretosternum?. ''Revue Des Questions Scientifiques, XXII 331-332. ---- '58. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Psephophorus. ''Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XI 139-176. ---- '59. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Sur la signification du "trochanter pendant" des dinosauriens. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 10-11. ---- '60. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Sur un plésiosaurien du Poudingue de Cuesmes. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 28-29. ---- '61. Dollo, Louis (1887) - Sur un téleosaurien du Luxembourg belge. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 39-40. ---- '62. Donnezan, Albert (1887) - Découverte d'une tortue fossile terrestre géante. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XVI (1) 273. ---- '63. Donnezan, Albert (1887) - Rapport sur le concours et les travaux scientifiques de l'année 1886. ''Bull. Soc. agric. Pyrénées-Orientales, XXVIII 127-140. ---- '64. Donnezan, Albert (1887) - Vertébrés du Pliocène supérieur du Roussillon. ''C. R. Assoc. Française Avanc. Sci., XVI (1) 273. ---- '65. Dormal, Victor (1887) - Sur des poissons dévoniens dans le basin de Namur (rivage septentrional). ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXII CXI-CXII. ---- '66. Dru, Léon (1887) - Description du pays situé entre le Don et le Volga, de Kalatch à Tsaritsine. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 265-286, pl. ll. ---- '67. Du Cleuziou, Henri (1887) - ''La création de l'homme et les premiers âges de l'humanité. Paris. 840 pp., 444 figs., 5 pls., 2 maps. ---- 68. Dugès, Alfredo (1887) - Platygonus alemanii, nobis, fósil cuaternario. La Naturaleza, 2 pp. 16-18. ---- '69. Dupont, Édouard (1887) - Sur les ossements de la faune maestrichtienne placés récemment dans les galeries du Musèe Royal à Bruxelles. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. Belgique, XIII (3) 706-710. ---- '70. Durand O. (1887) - ''Un peu de géologie et de paléontologie a travers la mésopotamie argentine et pays limitrophes, 15 pp ---- - E-6= 1. Eigenmann, Carl H. (1887) - A review of the American Gasterosteidae. Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1886 233-252. ---- '2. Elwes, J. W. (1887) - Excavations at Bramshaw, New Forest. ''Papers Proc. Hampshire Field Club, I (1) 17-20. ---- '3. Emerton, J. H. (1887) - The restoration of the skeleton of Dinoceras mirabile. ''Proc. Boston, Soc. Nat. Hist., XXIII pp. 342-343. ---- '4. Emery, C. (1887) - Über die Beziehungen des Cheiropterygiums zum Ichthyopterygium. ''Zool. Anz., X 185-189, 5 text-figs. ---- '5. Errington de La Croix, J. (1887) - La géologie du Cherichira (Tunisie centrale). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CV 321-323. ---- '6. Etheridge, R. Sr. & Sharman, G. & Newton, E. T. (1887) - List of fossils from the Carboniferous limestone of Derbyshire and North Staffordshire. ''Appendix I to Green, A. and Strahan, 1887 A 168-184. ---- - F-22= '1. Fairchild, H. L. (1887) - Elephants, ancient and modern, with reference also to the extinction of the mammoth. ''Trans. N. Y. Acad. Sci., IV 19-24. ---- '2. Fauvelle, Jules-Louis (1887) - La station moustérienne du Haut-Montreuil (Seine). ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XV (1) (2) 172-173 637-643. ---- '3. Fauvelle, Jules-Louis (1887) - Recherche sur l'origine ancestrale de l'homme à l'aide du système dentaire. ''Homme, IV 545-552. ---- '4. Figuier, Louis (1887) - Les grottes de Menton. ''Année sci. indus., XXX 290-291. ---- '5. Figuier, Louis (1887) - Nouvelles pièces de la galerie de paléontologie. ''Année sci. indus., XXX 283-284 (1886). ---- '6. Figuier, Louis (1887) - Reptiles permiens du musée de Prague. ''Année sci. indus., XXX 285-286 (1886). ---- '7. Filhol, Henri (1887) - Sur la faune de Sansan. ''C. R. Assoc. fran aise Avanc. Sci., (1) XVI 265-266. ---- '8. Firket, Adolphe (1887) - Alluvions modernes de la vallée de la Meuse, à Liége. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XIV CLXXIV-CLXXXI, fig. (1886-87). ---- '9. Flot, Léon. (1887) - Note sur Prohalicore dubaleni. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, 3 134-138. ---- '10. Fontannes, F. (1887) - Les terrains tertiaires et quaternaires du promontoire de la Croix-Rousse, á Lyon. ''Arch. Mus. Sci. nat. Lyon, IV 27-44, pls. IX-XI. ---- '11. Fontannes, F. (1887) - Note sur les terrains traversés par le tunnel de Collonges á Lyon Saint-Clair. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, X (5) 194-213, 5 figs. ---- '12. Foresti, Lodovico (1887) - Sopra alcuni fossili illustrati e descritti nel Musaeum Metallicum di Ulisse Aldrovandi. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VI 81-116. ---- '13. Forir, Henri (1887) - Contributions à l'étude du système crétacé de la Belgique. I. Sur quelques poissons et crustacés nouveaux ou peu connus. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XIV 25-56, fig., pls. I, II, tabs. (1886-87). ---- '14. Forir, Henri (1887) - Contributions à l'étude du système crétacé de la Belgique. II. Études complémentaires sur les crustacés. III. Bibliographie des Thoracostracés crétacés connus en 1887. ''Extrait des Annales de la Société géologique de Belgique, tome XIV: 155-195 (Liège) ---- '15. Fraipont, Julien (1887) - La poterie en Belgique à l'âge du mammouth (Quaternaire inférieur). I, II. ''Rev. Anthrop., II (3) 385-403, figs. 1-3. ---- '16. Fraipont, Julien (1887) - Nouvelle exploration des cavernes d'Engis. ''Bull. biol. France Belgique, XVIII 155-158. ---- '17. Fraipont, Julien (1887) - Présentation d'ossements de cheval et de mammouth de la tranchée de Hocheporte. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XIV clxiii (1886-87). ---- '18. Fraipont, Julien & Braconier, Ivan (1887) - La poterie en Belgique à l'âge du mammouth (Quaternaire inférieur). III. ''Rev. Anthrop., II (3) 403-407, fig. 4. ---- '19. Fraipont, Julien & Lohest, Max (1887) - Recherches ethnographiques sur des ossements humains, découverts dans des dépôts quaternaires d'une grotte à Spy, et détermination de leur âge géologique. ''Arch. Biol., VII 587-757, figs. 1-10, pls. XVII-XX (1887-90). ---- '20. Frech, Fritz (1887) - Die paläozoischen Bildungen von Cabrières (Languedoc). ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 360-488, pl. XXIV. ---- '21. Froriep, August (1887) - Bemerkungen zur Frage nach der Wirbeltheorie des Kopfskelettes. ''Anat. Anz., II 815-835. ---- '22. Fuchs, Theodor (1887) - Fossilreste aus dem Leithagebirge. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna II Notizen, 131-132. ---- - G-22= '1. Gasperini, Riccardo (1887) - Secondo contributo alla conoscenza geologica del diluviale dalmato. ''Godisnje izojesce C. K. realke u Splitu za skolsku godinu 1886-1887.. Split (Spalato),. 3-22, 9 figs. ---- '2. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Correction of note on Halitherium in Italy. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 11. ---- '3. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Découverte d'une tortue gigantesque. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CV 1225-1226. ---- '4. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Donation to museum of foot of Dimodosaurus polignyensis. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 465. ---- '5. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - L'Actinodon. ''Nouv. Arch. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, X (2) 1-32, figs. 1-8, pls. I-III. ---- '6. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - La grotte de Montgaudier. ''Matér. Hist. prim. Homme, XXI 57-61. ---- '7. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Le petit "Ursus spelaeus" de Gargas. ''La Nature, XV (1) 387-388, fig. ---- '8. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Le petit Ursus spelaeus de Gargas. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CIV 740-744. ---- '9. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Lettre de M. Zawisza sur le Quaternaire de la Pologne. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 143. ---- '10. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Mounted skeleton of a small Ursus spelaeus. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 423. ---- '11. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Note on publications on the Tertiary mammals of France. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 512-513. ---- '12. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Sur l'Elasmotherium. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris CV, 845-847. ---- '13. Gaudry, Albert (1887) - Un photographie du Bubalus antiquus de l'Oued-Seguin. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 193. ---- '14. Gegenbaur, Carl (1887) - Die Metamerie des Kopfes und die Wirbeltheorie des Kopfskeletes. ''Morpholog. Jahrbuch, XIII pp. 1-114. ---- '15. Gelin, Henri (1887) - Étude sur la formation de la vallée de la Sèvre niortaise. ''Mém. Soc. Stat. Deux-Sèvres, IV (3) 131-184. ---- '16. Gerstaecker, Adolf (1887) - ''Das Skelet des Döglings Hyperoodon rostratus (Pont.) Ein Beitrag zur Osteologie der Cetaceen und zur vergleichenden Morphologie der Wirbelsäule. 4quarto, Leipzig. 177 pp. ---- 17. Gilbert, Grove Karl (1887) - On a prehistoric hearth under the Quaternary deposits in western New York. Sci. Amer. Suppl., 23, no. 9221. ---- '18. Gillot (1887) - Mammoth tusk near Nizamont, Lot-et-Garonne, France. ''Matér. Hist. prim. Homme, XXI 79. ---- '19. Gottsche, Carl Christian (1887) - Ueber das Mitteoligocän von Itzehoe. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Berlin, 1887 (2) 573-576. ---- '20. Gourdon, Maurice (1887) - Note sur les débris de mammifères miocènes du Sud-Ouest. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 735-738. ---- '21. Green, A. H. & Strahan, A. (1887) - The geology of the Carboniferous limestone, Yoredale rocks, and millstone grit of North Derbyshire.2d ed., Distr. ''Mem. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 212 pp., 34 figs., 3 pls. ---- '22. Günther, Albert C. (1887) - Siluridae. ''Encyclop. Brit., 9th ed. XXII 67-69, 5 text-figs. ---- - H-31= '1. Haas, Hippolyt Julius (1887) - ''Die Leitfossilien. Leipzig. VIII + 328 pp. ---- 2. Halaváts, Gyula (1887) - Bericht über die geologische Detail-Aufnahme im Torontaler, Temeser und Krassó-Szörényer Comitate im Jahre 1885. Jahresber. ungar. geol. Anst.,1885 169-173, fig. ---- '3. Hale, Horatio (1887) - The giant birds of New Zealand. ''Pop. Sci. Month., XXX 660-663. ---- '4. Hall, J. (1887) - Note on the discovery of a skeleton of an elk, Elaphus canadensis, in the town of Farmington, Ontario County. ''Sixth Ann. Report State Geologist, New York, for 1886 p. 39. ---- '5. Hardman, Edward Townley (1887) - On the discovery of Diprotodon australis in tropical western Australia (Kimberley district). ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Birmingham LVI 671-672 (1886). ---- '6. Hardy, Michel (1887) - Abbeville; Raymonden. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XIV 459, 462. ---- '7. Hay, O. P. (1887) - On the manner of deposit of the glacial drift. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 3 52-58. ---- '8. Heilprin, Angelo (1887) - Exploration on the west coast of Florida. ''Trans. Wagner Free Inst. Sci., 1 14-15. ---- '9. Heilprin, Angelo (1887) - The geographical and geological distribution of animals. and London. 8vo., i-xii+1-435 pages, with map. ''International Scientific Series, New York and. ---- '10. Hicks, Henry (1887) - On some further researches in bone-caves in North Wales. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, X 14-18. ---- '11. Hicks, Henry (1887) - Report of the committee, consisting of Professor T. McK. Hughes, Dr. H. Hicks, and Messrs. H. Woodward, E. B. Luxmoore, P. P. Pennant, and Edwin Morgan, appointed for the purpose of exploring the caves of North Wales. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Birmingham LVI 219-223 (1886). ---- '12. Hicks, Henry (1887) - The faunas of the Ffynnon Beuno caves, and of the Norfolk Forest bed. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 105-107. ---- '13. Hitchcock, Fanny R. M. 1887 - On the homologies of Edestus. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 847-848. ---- '14. Hofmann, Adolf (1887) - Crocodilus steineri von Schönegg und Brunn bei Wies, Steiermark. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1887 219. ---- '15. Hofmann, Adolf (1887) - Neue Funde tertiärer Säugethierreste aus der Kohle des Labitschberges bei Gamlitz. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1887 284. ---- '16. Hofmann, Adolf (1887) - Ueber einige Säugethierreste aus der Braunkohle von Voitsberg und Steieregg bei Wies, Steiermark. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, XXXVII 207-218, pls. X-XII. ---- '17. Holmes, T. V. (1887) - Bones of Palaeolithic man. ''Essex Naturalist, I 45. ---- '18. Honeyman, David (1887) - Giants and pigmies: (geological). Earth's order of formation and life, and harmony of the two records. Revised and corrected, with synoptical table. ''Halifax, Nova Scotia, 99 pp. ---- '19. Hosius, August (1887) - Ueber den Septarienthon von Schermbeck. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XLIV 1-16. ---- '20. Howes, G. B. (1887) - Morphology of the mammalian coracoid. ''Jour. Anat. Physiol., XXI pp. 190-198. ---- '21. Howes, G. B. (1887) - On the skeleton and affinities of the paired fins of Ceratodus, with observations upon those of Elasmobranchii. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1887 pp. 3-26, with pls. i-i. ---- '22. Howes, G. B. (1887) - On the skeleton and affinities of the paired fins of Ceratodus, with observations upon those of Elasmobranchii. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1887 3-26, pls. I-III. ---- '23. Howorth, Henry Hoyle (1887) - ''The mammoth and the flood; an attempt to confront the theory of uniformity with the facts of recent geology., 8 vo., London, I-XXXII+1-464 p. ---- 24. Hubbard, O. P. (1887) - Skeleton of whale found near Quebec. Amer. Jour. Sci., 3 242. ---- '25. Hughes, Thomas Mckenny (1887) - On the drifts of the Vale of Clwyd and their relation to the caves and cave-deposits. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 73-120, pl. IX. ---- '26. Hulke, John Whitaker (1887) - Note on some dinosaurian remains in the collection of A. Leeds, Esq., of Eyebury, Northamptonshire. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 695-702. ---- '27. Hutton, Frederic Wollaston (1887) - Note on the geology of the valley of the Waihao in South Canterbury. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XIX 430-433. ---- '28. Hutton, Frederic Wollaston (1887) - On the geology of the Trelissick or Broken River basin, Selwyn County. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XIX 392-412, pls. XXIV-XXV. ---- '29. Huxley, Thomas Henry (1887) - Further observations on Hyperodapedon gordoni. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XLIII pp. 675-694. ---- '30. Huxley, Thomas Henry (1887) - Preliminary note on the fossil remains of a chelonian reptile, Ceratochelys sthenurus, from Lord Howe's Island, Australia. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Lond., XLII 232-238, 6 figs. ---- '31. Hygen, J. (1887) - L'homme préhistorique dans la basse Belgique. ''Rev. Quest. sci., XXII 353-397. ---- - I-2= '1. Issel, Arturo (1887) - Discussione oscillations in Liguria. ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., VI 494-495. ---- '2. Iwanzon, Nikolai (1887) - Der Scaphirhynchus. Vergleichend-anatomische Beschreibung. ''Bull. Soc. Imp. des Naturalistes de Moscou, (n. s.) i pp. 1-41, with pls. i,. ---- - J-9= '1. Jaccard, Auguste (1887) - Coup d' oeil sur les origines et le développement de la paléontologie en Suisse. ''Arch. Sci. phys. nat., XVIII (3) 447-486, 505-541. ---- '2. Jacquemin, Émile (1887) - La grotte de Saint-Sorlon. ''Ann. Soc. Émul. Ain, XX 401-406. ---- '3. Jentzsch, Carl Alfred (1887) - Ueber eine diluviale Cardium-Bank zu Succase bei Elbing. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 492-495 ---- '4. Jentzsch, Carl Alfred (1887) - Ueber den Seehund des Elbinger Yoldia-Thones. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 496-498. ---- '5. Johnston, Robert M. (1887) - Reference list of the Tertiary fossils of Tasmania. ''Papers Proc. Roy. Soc. Tasmania, 1886 124-140. ---- '6. Jukes-Browne, Alfred John (1887) - The geology of part of East Lincolnshire, including the country near the tows of Louth, Alford, and Spilsby. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (A), no. 84. 181 pp., 26 figs. ---- '7. Jukes-Browne, Alfred John & Hill, William (1887) - On the lower part of the Upper Cretaceous series in West Suffolk and Norfolk. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 544-598. ---- '8. Julin, Charles (1887) - De la signification morphologique de l'épiphyse (glande pinéale) des vertébrés. ''Bull. biol. France Belgique, XVIII 54-65, 81-141, pls. I-III. ---- '9. Julin, Charles (1887) - La race humaine de Néanderthal ou de Canstadt en Belgique. ''Bull. biol. France Belgique, XVIII 28-45. ---- - K-14= '1. Keller, Conrad (1887) - Reisebilder aus Ostafrika und Madagaskar. Leipzig. x + 341 pp., 43 figs. ---- '''2. Keller, Otto (1887) - Thiere des classischen Alterthums in culturgeschichtlicher Beziehung. Innsbruck. IX + 488 pp. ---- '''3. Keller, Robert (1887) - ''Aus der Urwelt Winterthurs. in: Heimatkunde von Winterthur und Umgebung. ---- 4. Kenngott, A. (ed.) (1887) - Encyclopädie der Naturwissenschafte. II. Abteilung, I. Teil. Handwörterbuch der Mineralogie, Geologie, und Palaeontologie. Breslau. 3 vols. (1882-87). ---- 5. Kinkelin, Georg Friedrich (1887) - Die Geschichte des Mainzer Tertiärbeckens, seine Tier- und Pflanzenwelt. Humboldt, VI 333-337, 371-374. ---- '6. Kirchhoff (1887) - ''Europa in allgemeinen. 7-87, illus. in Kirchhoff (ed.), Länderkunde des Erdteils Europa. Vienna, Leipzig Prague, vol. I pt. 1. x + 618 pp. ---- 7. Kittl, Ernst (1887) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss der fossilen Säugethiere von Maragha in Persien. I. Carnivoren. Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, II 317-338, pls. XIV-XVIII. ---- '8. Kittl, Ernst (1887) - Die Miocenablagerungen des Ostrau-Karwiner Steinkohlenrevieres und deren Fauna. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, II 217-282, pls. VIII-X. ---- '''9. Kittl, Ernst (1887) - Säugethierreste von Fratescht nächst Giurgewo in Rumänien. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, II Notizen 75-76. ---- 10. Kittl, Ernst (1887) - Ueber das Auftreten eines miocänen Land- und Süsswasserschnecken führenden Thones in Ottakring. Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna. II Notizen 76. ---- '11. Kittl, Ernst (1887) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss der fossilen Säugethiere von Maragha in Persien. I. Carnivoren. ''Annalen des k. k. naturhistorischen Hofmuseums, Wien, II pp. 317-338. ---- '12. Koch, Antal (1887) - 'Bericht Über die im Gebiete der Komitate Kolos und Szolnok-Doboka im Sommer 1885 durchgeführte geol. ''Detailaufnahme. Jahresber. ungar. geol. Anst., 1885 62-79. ---- '13. Koken, Ernst (1887) - Ueber das Quadratojugal der Lacertilier. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturf. Freunde Berlin, 1887 33-34. ---- '14. Kontkevich, S. O.(1887) - Untersuchung der sedimentären Bildungen in der Umgebung des Krivoi-Rog.Russian. ''Zap. vseross. mineral. Obshch., XXIII (2) 193-268. ---- - L-34= '1. Lamplugh, George William (1887) - Mammaliferous gravel at Elloughton, in the Humber valley. ''Nature, (London) XXXVI 153. ---- '2. Landesque, L. (Abbé) (1887) - Excursion à la station préhistorique de Combe-Capelle. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 866-869. ---- '3. Lantz, Aug. (1887) - Sur les mammifères et les oiseaux de l'île de la Réunion. ''Bull. de la Société nat. d'acclimation de France, Paris XXXIV 657-659. ---- '4. Lataste, Fernand (1887) - Étude de la dent canine, appliquée au cas présenté par le genre Damanet complétée par les définitions des catégories de dents communes à plusieurs ordres de la classe des mammifères. ''Zool. Anz., X 265-271. ---- '5. Le Conte, Joseph (1887) - The flora of the coast of California in relation to recent changes of physical geography. ''Bull. Calif. Acad. Sci., II 515-520. ---- '6. Leboucq, H. (1887) - La nageoire pectorale des Cétacés au point du vue phylogénique. ''Anatom. Anzeiger, II pp. 202-208. ---- '7. Leche, W. (1887) - Mammalia. ''Bronn Klass. Ordn., VI (5) 571-656, 15 figs., pls. XCIII-CXII (1884-87). ---- '8. Leidy, Joseph (1887) - Fossil bones from Florida. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1887 pp. 309-310. ---- '9. Lemarchand, Eug. (1887) - Note sur une vertèbre d'Elephas primigenius des alluvions quaternaires de la vallée de la Seine à St.-Aubin. ''Bull. Soc. géol. Normandie, XII 101-105, pl. ---- '10. Lemoine, Victor (1887) - Le Plesiadapis. ''La Nature. XV (1) 127. ---- '11. Lemoine, Victor (1887) - Les caractères et les affinités du genre Plesiadapis. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 147-149. ---- '12. Lemoine, Victor (1887) - Sur l'ensemble des recherches paléontologiques faites dans les terrains tertiaires inférieurs des environs de Reims. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CIV 403-405. ---- '13. Lemoine, Victor (1887) - Sur le genre Plesiadapis, mammifère fossile de l'Éocène inférieur des environs de Reims. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CIV 190-193. ---- '14. Lemoine, Victor (1887) - Sur quelques mammifères carnassiers recueillis dans l'Éocène inférieur des environs de Reims. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CVI 511-512. ---- '15. Lennier, Gustave (1887) - Description des fossiles du Cap de la Hève. ''Bull. Soc. géol. Normandie, XII 17-98, pls. I-XXII. ---- '16. Leydig, Franz (1887) - Das Parietalorgan der Wirbelthiere. ''Zool. Anz., X 534-539. ---- '17. Lindström, Axel Fredrik (1887) - Beskrifning till Kartbladet Venersborg. ''Sveriges geol. Unders. Publ., (Ab) no. 11. 77 pp., pl. ---- '18. Lóczy, Lajos (1887) - Bericht über die geologische Detailaufnahme im Maros-Thale und im nördlichen Theile des Temeser Comitates im Sommer des Jahres 1885. ''Jahresber. unger. geol. Anst., 1885 80-107, 4 figs. ---- '19. Lofthouse, Roger (1887) - The river Tees: its marshes and their fauna. ''Naturalist, 1887 1-16. ---- '20. Lohest, Maximin (1887) - De l'âge d'un crâne humain, trouvé à Dieupart. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XIV CLII-clIV, fig. (1886-87). ---- '21. Lortet, Louis (1887) - Note sur le Rhizoprion bariensis Jourdan. ''Arch. Mus. hist. nat. Lyon, 1 315-319. ---- '22. Lucas, F. A. (1887) - Osteological note. ''Science, (o.s.) IX 460-461. ---- '23. Lundbohm, Hjalmar (1887) - Beskrifning till Kartbladet Halmstad. ''Sveriges geol. Unders. Publ, (Ab) no. 12. 53 pp., pl. ---- '24. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - ''Catalogue of the fossil Mammalia in the British Museum. Part V. Containing the group Tillodontia, the orders Sirenia, Cetacea, Edentata, Marsupialia, Monotremata, and Supplement. Pp. I-XXXV; 1-345. ---- 25. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - Correction of Miocene Insectivora. Geol. Mag., IV (3) 47-48. ---- '26. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - Description of a jaw of Hyotherium from the Pliocene of India. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 19-22, fig. ---- '27. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - Indian Tertiary and Post-Tertiary vertebrates. Eocene Chelonia from the Salt-Range. ''Pal. indica, IV (10) 59-65, pls. XII, XIII. ---- '28. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - Note on Hylaeochampsa. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 512-513. ---- '29. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - Note on the Hordwell and other crocodilians. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 307-312. ---- '30. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - On a molar of a Pliocene type of Equus from Nubia. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 161-164. ---- '31. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - On certain dinosaurian vertebrae from the Cretaceous of India and the Isle of Wight. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XLIII 156-160, 1 fig. ---- '32. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - The Cetacea of the Suffolk Crag. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 7-18, 2 figs., pl. II. ---- '33. Lydekker, Richard (1887) - The fossil Vertebrata of India. ''Rec. geol. Surv. India, XX 51-80. ---- '34. Lydekker, Richard & Boulenger, G. A. (1887) - Notes on Chelonia from the Purbeck, Wealden and London-clay. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 270-275. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-15= '1. Naumann, Edmund (1887) - Fossile Elephantenreste von Mindanao, Sumatra und Malakka. ''Abh. zool. anthrop. Mus. Dresden, I (6) 12 pp., pl. ---- '2. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1887) - Ueber fossile Arctomys-Reste vom Süd-Ural und vom Rhein. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturforsch. Fr. Berlin, 1887 1-7. ---- '3. Neumayr, Melchior (1887) - Erdgeschichte. II. ''Beschreibende Geologie.Leipzig (Allgemeine Naturkunde, Lieferung 84-99), XII + 880 pp., 581 figs. ---- '4. Neumayr, Melchior (1887) - Reste von Listriodon aus dem Leithakalke. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst.Vienna, 1887 302-303. ---- '5. Neviani, Antonio (1887) - Contribuzione alla paleontologia della provincia di Catanzaro. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VI 63-69. ---- '6. Newberry, J. S. (1887) - ''Coelosteus, a new genus of fishes from the Lower Carboniferous limestones of Illinois. Trans. N. Y. Acad. Sci., VI pp. 137-138. ---- '7. Newberry, J. S. (1887) - Description of a new species of ''Titanichthys. Trans. N. Y. Acad. Sci., VI pp. 164-165. ---- '8. Newberry, J. S. (1887) - The fauna and flora of the Trias of New Jersey and the Connecticut Valley. ''Trans. N. Y. Acad. Sci., VI pp. 124-128. ---- '9. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1887) - ''A classification of animals; being a synopsis of the animal kingdom, with especial reference to the fossil forms. London. 15 pp. ---- 10. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1887) - Note on some recent additions to the vertebrate fauna of the Norfolk "Pre-glacial Forest-bed.". Geol. Mag., IV (3) 145-147, pl. IV. ---- '11. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1887) - On the remains of fishes from the Keuper of Warwick and Nottingham. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 537-540, pl. XXII. ---- '12. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1887) - The Ffynon Beuno cave. '''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 94-95. ---- '13. Nicolucci, Giustiniano (1887) - Note paleontologiche. '''Mem. Soc. ital. Sci., VI (3) (1) 15 pp., 2 pls. ---- '14. Norman, Mark W. (1887) - ''A popular guide to the geology of the Isle of Wight. Ventnor. vi + 240 pp., pls., map. ---- 15. Novak, Ottomar (1887) - Zur Kenntniss der Fauna der Etage F-fl in der palaeozoologischen Schichtengruppe Böhmens. Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1886 660-685, 2 pls. ---- - O-15= '1. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - A pineal eye in the Mesozoic mammals. ''Science, IX p. 92. ---- '2. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - No parietal foramen in ''Tritylodon. Science, IX p. 538. ---- '3. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - Note on the genus ''Athrodon. Amer. Naturalist, XXI p. 1020. ---- '4. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - On the structure and classification of the Mesozoic Mammalia. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1887 pp. 282-292, with 3 fig. ---- '5. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - The origin of the tritubercular type of mammalian dentition. ''Science, X p. 300. ---- '6. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - The pineal eye in Tritylodon. ''Science, IX p. 114. ---- '7. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - The Triassic mammals Dromatherium and Microconodon. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXIV pp. 109-111, with 1 pl. ---- '8. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - No parietal foramen in Tritylodon. ''Science, IX 538. ---- '9. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - Note on the genus Athrodon. ''Amer. Natural., XXI 1020. ---- '10. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - On the structure and classification of the Mesozoic Mammalia. ''Proc. Acad. nat. Sci. Philadelphia, 1887 282-292, 3 figs. ---- '11. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1887) - The origin of the tritubercular type of mammalian dentition. ''Science, X 300. ---- '12. Ossowski, Godefroy (1887) - Fouilles de la caverne de Wierzchowska-Górna en Pologne. Antiqua. ''Spezialzeitschrift für prähistorische Archäologie und einsclägige Gebiete., Zurich V 37-47, pls. VII-VIII. ---- '13. Owen, Richard (1887) - On fossil remains of Echidna ramsayi (Ow.). Part II. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. London, XLII 390. ---- '14. Owen, Richard (1887) - On parts of the skeleton of Meiolania platyceps (Ow.). ''Proc. Roy. Soc. London, XLII 297. ---- '15. Owen, Richard (1887) - On the skull and dentition of a Triassic saurian (Galesaurus planiceps, Ow.). ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 1-6, pl. I. ---- - P-33= '1. Palacký, Johann (1887) - Zur geologischen Geschichte der europäischen Fischfauna. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1886 342-347 (1886-87). ---- '2. Pallary, Paul (1887) - La sablière d'Aboukir. ''Bull. Soc. Géog. Archéol. Oran, VII 46-47. ---- '3. Pallary, Paul (1887) - Matériaux pouvant servir à la détermination de l'anthropologie en Algérie. Excursion dans l'arrondissement de Mascara. ''Bull. Soc. Géog. Archéol. Oran, VII 48-58. ---- '4. Park, James (1887) - Kaipara and Wade districts, Auckland. ''Rep. geol. Explor. N. Zealand geol. Surv., 1886-87 219-230. ---- '5. Park, James (1887) - On the geology of the western part of Wellington provincial district, and part of Taranaki. ''Rep. geol. Explor. N. Zealand geol. Surv., 1886-87 24-73, map. ---- '6. Park, James (1887) - On the Upper Wanganui and King-Country. ''Rep. geol. Explor. N. Zealand geol. Surv., 1886-87 167-182. ---- '7. Parker, T. Jeffrey (1887) - Notes on ''Carcharodon rondeletti. Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1887 pp. 27-40, with pls. iv. ---- '8. Parker, W. K. (1887) - On the morphology of birds. ''Nature, XXXV pp. 331-332. ---- '9. Parker, W. K. (1887) - On the morphology of birds. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Lond., XLII 52-58. ---- '10. Parker, W. Newton (1887) - The newly-discovered median eye in lizards. ''Trans. Cardiff Natural. Soc., XIX (1) 23-25. ---- '11. Pavlow, Marie (1887) - Études sur l'histoire paléontologique des ongulés en Amérique et en Europe. I. Groupe primitif de l'éocène inférieur. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, I (2) 343-373. ---- '12. Pergens, Édouard (1887) - Sur l'âge de la partie supérieure du tufeau de Ciply. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 204-209, tabs. ---- '13. Péron, Pierre Alphonse (1887) - Notes pour servir à l'histoire du terrain de craie dans le sud-est du bassin Anglo-Parisien. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. hist. nat. Yonne '',XLI (2) 145-366. ---- '''14. Petitclerc, Paul (1887) - Liste des dons faits à la Commission archéologique pour le Musée, en 1887. ''Bull. Soc. Agric. Haute-Saône, (3), no. 18. 262-263. ---- '15. Peytoureau, Simon-Alban (1887) - ''La glande pinéale et le troisième oeil des vertébrés. Thèse, Faculté de médicine, Bordeau, no. XCV Paris 1-68, figs. 1-42. ---- 16. Philippi, Rudolf Amandus (1887) - Die tertiären und quartären Versteinerungen Chiles. F.A. Brockhaus, 266 pp. ---- 17. Philippi, Rudolf Amandus (1887) - Los fósiles terciarios y cuaternarios de Chile. Museo Nacional de Historia Natural, Santiago, 256 pp. ---- '18. Piette, Louis-Édouard (1887) - Equidés de la période quaternaire d'après les gravures de ce temps. ''Matér. Hist. prim. Homme, XXI 358-366, figs. 44-52. ---- '19. Platnauer, H. M. (1887) - On the occurrence of Strophodus rigauxi (Sauv.) in the Yorkshire Cornbrash. ''Ann. Rep. Yorkshire philos. Soc., 1886 36-40. ---- '20. Pögginghaus (1887) - Tropfsteinhöhle bei Warstein. ''Mitt. Oesterreich. Tour.-Klub, VI 52-53. ---- '21. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Demonstration of elephant teeth, animal tracks, etc. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XLIV Corresp.-Bl. 115. ---- '22. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Die Spitze eines sehr jugendlichen permanenten Stosszahnes von Elephas primigenius. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk.,1886 254. ---- '23. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Die Spitze eines sehr jugendlichen permanenten Stosszahnes von Elephas primigenius. ''Verhandl. Naturf. Ver. preuss. Rheinlande XLIV, Sitzungsb p. 254. ---- '24. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Modelle spanischer fossiler Elephanten-Molaren. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 646-647. ---- '25. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Molaren von Elephas und Rhinoceros von Rixdorf bei Berlin. Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. ''Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1886 166-167, 274-279. ---- '26. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Sandsteinplatten mit Fussstapfen von Sauriern. ''Tagebl. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch. Ärzte, LX 262. ---- '27. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Steinplatten mit Saurierfussstapfen aus dem Rothliegenden und Buntsandstein. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1886 271-274. ---- '28. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Thierfährten und Medusenabdrücke aus dem unteren Rothliegenden des Thüringer Waldes. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 644-645. ---- '29. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Ueber amerikanische Elephantenmolaren. ''Verhandl. Naturf. Ver. preuss. Rheinlande, XLIV, Sitzungsb pp. 117-118. ---- '30. Pohlig, Hans (1887) - Ueber ''Elephas trogontherii und Rhinoceros merckii von Rixdorf bei Berlin. Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 798-807. ---- '31. Portis, Alessandro (1887) - I chelonii quaternarii del Bacino di Leffe in Lombardia. ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XVIII 50-58. ---- '32. Pouech, Abbé (1887) - Réponse aux observations de M. Viguier et de M. de Rouville, à propos des Poudingues de Palassou. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 199-214. ---- '33. Prince, Edward E. (1887) - Points in the development of the pectoral fin and girdle in teleosteans. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., LVI, Birmingham 679-698. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-34= '''1. Raeymaekers, D, & de Loë, Alfred (1887) - Note sur les dépôts quaternaires du sud de Tirlemont. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXII ---- '2. Ramsay, E. P. (1887) - Exhibit of Cleithrolepis and a tadpole-like form from the Triassic of Gosfod. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, II (2) 145. ---- '3. Ramsay, E. P. (1887) - Megaceros skeleton in the Australian Museum. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, I (2) 853. ---- '4. Régnault, Félix (1887) - Grotte d'Auber, vallée Dulez (Ariège). ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XV (2) 448-450, fig. (1886). ---- '5. Régnault, Félix (1887) - L'industrie primitive de l'homme dans la grotte de Gargas. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XVI (1) 241, 289. ---- '6. Régnault, Félix (1887) - La grotte d'Aubert. ''Bulletin de la Société de geographie de Toulouse, VI 119-122. ---- '7. Régnault, Félix (1887) - Nouvelle race d'ours des cavernes. ''La Nature, XV (1) 255. ---- '8. Régnault, Félix (1887) - Présentation d'un squelette de loup découvert dans la grotte de Gargas (époque quaternaire). ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XVI (1) 241-242. ---- '9. Reis, Otto M. (1887) - Ueber Belonostomus, Aspidorhynchus, und ihre Beziehungen zum lebenden Lepidosteus. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. München, XVII 151-177, pls. i, ii. ---- '10. Ridgway, Robert (1887) - ''A manual of North American birds. ls., containing outline (464) drawings of generic characters. 8vo., Philadelphia, 631. ---- 11. Riess, Joh (1887) - Ueber einige fossile Chimaeriden-Reste im Münchener Palaeontologischen Museum. Palaeontographica, XXXIV 1-28, pls. I-III. ---- '12. Rivière de Précourt, Émile-Valère (1887) - ''De l'antiquité de l'homme dans les Alpes-Maritimes. Paris. xviii + 336 pp., 96 figs., 24 pls. (1878-87). ---- 13. Rivière de Précourt, Émile-Valère (1887) - Faune des reptiles, des oiseaux et des poissons trouvés dans les grottes de Menton, en Italie. C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XV (1) 190; XV (2), 450-457 (1886). ---- '14. Rivière de Précourt, Émile-Valère (1887) - La faune des grottes de Menton. ''La Nature, XIV (2) 400 (1886); XV (1), 47 (1887). ---- '15. Rivière de Précourt, Émile-Valère (1887) - La grotte des Gerbai. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XV (1) 138; XV (2), 476-480, pl. VIII (1886). ---- '16. Robinson, T. J. (1887) - The air-breathers of the Coal Period. ''Trans. Eastbourne nat. Hist. Soc., (n. s.) II (1) 20-29. ---- '17. Roehmer, Ferdinand (1887) - Uber H. von Meyer's Mastodon humboldti Cuv.? aus Mexiko. ''Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1887 1, 114-115. ---- '18. Roemer, Carl Ferdiand (1887) - Ueber H. v. Meyer's Mastodon humboldti Cuv.? aus Mexico. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1887 (1) 114-115. ---- '19. Roger, Otto (1887) - Ueber die Hirsche. ''Correspondenzblatt Vereins Regensb., 1887, Sept. p. 43, with 2 pls. ---- '20. Roger, Otto (1887) - Verzeichniss der bisher bekannten fossilen Säugethiere. ''Ber. naturwiss. Ver. Schwaben Neuburg, XXIX 1-162. ---- '21. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Quartär-System. ''Encyclop. Naturwiss., III 100-116. ---- '22. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Reptilien. ''Encyclop. Naturwiss., III 142-164. ---- '23. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Säugethiere. ''Encyclop., Naturwiss. III 188-222. ---- '24. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Silurisches System. ''Encyclop., Naturwiss. III 292-306. ---- '25. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Tertiär-System. ''Encyclop. Naturwiss., III 352-371. ---- '26. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Trias-System. ''Encyclop. Naturwiss., III 373-388. ---- '27. Rolle, Friedrich (1887) - Vögel. ''Encyclop. Naturwiss., III 392-403. ---- '28. Römer, Aug. (1887) - Die Wirbelthiere des Mosbacher Diluvialsandes. ''Tagebl. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch. Ärzte, LX 257-258. ---- '29. Rosenberg, E. (1887) - Ueber das Kopfskelet einiger Selachier. ''Sitz.-Ber. Naturf. Ges. Dorpat., VIII 31-34. ---- '30. Rossmässler, Emil Adolf (1887) - ''Die Geschichte der Erde. 4th ed., revised by Th. Engel, Stuttgart. 456 pp., 200 figs., pl., map. ---- 31. Rutot, A., & Van Den Broeck, E. (1887) - Étude sur le massif crétacé de la vallée de la Petite Geete et de ses affluents. Bull. Soc. belge Géol., I Mem. 117-164, figs. 1-11, tabs. ---- '32. Rutot, Aimé-Louis (1887) - Course géologique du 28 août 1887 d'Esemael à Tirlemont par Gossoncourt, Autgaerden et Hoegaerde. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb. I 171-177. ---- '33. Ryder, John A. (1887) - On the development of the Cetacea, together with a consideration of the probable homologies of the flukes of cetaceans and sirenians. ''Rep. U. S. Fish. Comm., XIII 427-485, pls. I-III. ---- '34. Ryder, John A. (1887) - On the homologies and early history of the limbs of vertebrates. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1887 344-368. ---- - S-76= '1. Sacco, Federico (1887) - I terreni quaternari della collina di Torino. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat., XXX 17-96, pl. I. ---- '2. Salmon, Philippe (1887) - Les races humaines préhistoriques. ''Homme, IV. 321-334. ---- '3. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1887) - Note sur l'arc pectoral d'un ichthyosaure du Lias. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France XV (3) 726-728, pl. XXVII. ---- '4. Savin, Alfred C. (1887) - ''A short guide to the geology of Cromer and neighbourhood. With lists of fossils. Norwich. 53 pp. ---- 5. Schaafhausen, Hermann Joseph (1887) - Fossiles Rhinoceroshorn. Schädel von Spy. Schädel von Beethoven. Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XVIII 160-166, 2 figs. ---- '6. Schaafhausen, Hermann Joseph (1887) - Ueber die Erhaltung der Haare an Leichen. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XLIV Corresp.-Bl. 70-75. ---- '7. Schaafhausen, Hermann Joseph (1887) - Ueber die funde menschlicher Skelette bei Spy. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XLIV Corresp.-Bl. 75-76. ---- '8. Schaafhausen, Hermann Joseph (1887) - Zwei im Rheinbett bei Rees gefundene Schwanzwirbel von Balaena.. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1886 270-271. ---- '9. Schäff, Ernst (1887) - Beitrag zur genaueren Kenntniss der diluvialen Murmeltiere. ''Arch. Naturgesch. (Berlin), LIII (1) 118-132. ---- '10. Schardt, Hans (1887) - Dents d'ours de caverne. ''Bull. Soc. vaud. Sci. nat., XXII p. II. ----- '11. Schlosser, M. (1887) - Die Affen, Lemuren, Chiropteren, Insectivoren, Marsupialier, Creodonten und Carnivoren des europäischen Tertiärs und deren Beziehungen zu ihren lebenden und fossilen aus europäischen Verwandten. ''Beiträge Palaeontologie Oesterreich-Ungarns und des Orients (Mojsisovics und Neumayr), VI, Heft. i und pp. 1-227. ---- '12. Schlosser, Max (1887) - Erwiederung gegen E. D. Cope. ''Morphol. Jahrb., XII 575-580. ---- '13. Schlüter, Clemens August Jose (1887) - Ueber Panzerfische aus dem rheinischwestfalischen Devon. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk. 1886 120-128. ---- '14. Schmidt, Emil (1887) - Die ältesten Spuren des Menschen in Nordamerika. ''Sammlung gemeinverst. Wissen. Vorträge, (n. s.) II 521-578, 8 figs. ---- '15. Schneider, Anton (1887) - Ueber die Dipnoi und besonders die Flossen derselben. ''Zool. Beitr., II 97-105, pl. XI. ---- '16. Schumacher, E. & Steinmann, G. & Van Werveke, L. (1887) - Geologische Uebersichtskarte des westlichen Deutsch-Lothringen, Erläuterungen. ''Commission für die geologische Landes-Untersuchung von Elsass-Lothringen, Strasbourg. ----- '17. Schweder, G. (1887) - Ausgestorbene Vogelarten. ''Korresp.-Bl. Naturforsch.-Ver. Riga, XXX 10-11. ---- '18. Scott, W. B. (1887) - On American elephant myths. ''Scribner's Magazine, I pp.469-478. ---- '19. Scott, W. B. & Osborn, H. F. (1887) - Preliminary account of the fossil mammals from the White River formation, contained in the Museum of Comparative Zoology. ''Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool., XIII pp. 151-171. ---- '20. Scott, W. B. & Osborn, H. F. (1887) - Preliminary report on the vertebrate fossils of the Uinta formation, collected by the Princeton expedition of 1886. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXIV pp. 255-264. ---- '21. Seeland, Ferdinand (1887) - Ueber die Neogenformation in Kärnten. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1887 252-254. ---- '22. Seeley, Harry G. (1887) - Mr. Dollo's notes on the dinosaurian fauna of Bernissart. ''Geol. Magazine, 3 pp. 80-87, 124-130. ---- '23. Seeley, Harry G. (1887) - On ''Aristosuchus pusillus (Owen), being further notes on the fossils described by Sir R. Owen as Poikilopleuron pusillus. Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XLIII pp. 221-228, with pl. x. ---- '24. Seeley, Harry G. (1887) - On the mode of development of the young in Plesiosaurus. ''Geol. Magazine, 3 pp. 562-563. ---- '25. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - Mr. Dollo's notes on the dinosaurian fauna of Bernissart. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 80-87, 124-130. ---- '26. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - Names of bones revised. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 478-479. ---- '27. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - On a sacrum apparently indicating a new type of bird, Ornithodesmus cluniculus Seeley, from the Wealden of Brook. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 206-211, 220, pl. XII. ---- '28. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - On a sacrum apparently indicating a new type of bird, Ornithodesmus cluniculus Seeley, from the Wealden of Brook. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XLIII 206-211, 220, pl. XII. ---- '29. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - On ''Aristosuchus pusillus (Owen), being further notes on the fossils described by Sir R. Owen as Poikilopleuron pusillus, Owen. Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 221-228, pl. XII, figs. 13, 14. ---- '30. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - On Heterosuchus valdensis, Seeley, a procoelian crocodile from the Hastings sand of Hastings. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 212-215, pl. XII, figs. 7, 8. ---- '31. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - On Parieasaurus bombidens (Owen) and the significance of its affinities to amphibians, reptiles, and mammals. ''Proc. Roy, Soc. London, XLII 337-342. ---- '32. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - On Patricosaurus merocratus, Seeley, a lizard from the Cambridge Greensand, preserved in the Woodwardian Museum of the University of Cambridge. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 216-220, pl. XII, figs. 9-12. ---- '33. Seeley, Harry Govier. 1887. On the bone in Crocodilia which is commonly regarded as the os pubis, and its representative among the extinct Reptilia. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. London',, XLIII 235-242, 3 text-figs. ---- '''34. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - Researches on the structure, organization, and classification of the fossil Reptilia. I: On Protorosaurus speneri (von Meyer). ''Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, CLXXVIII 187-213, pls. XIV-XVI, 5 text-figs. ---- '35. Seeley, Harry Govier (1887) - The classification of the Dinosauria. ''Geol. Mag., 3 562. ---- '36. Seguenza, Giuseppe (1887)- Brevissimi cenni intorno la geologia del Capo S. Andrea presso Taormina. ''Rend. Accad. Sci. fis. mat. Naples, I (2) 78-88. ---- '37. Selwyn, Alfred R. C. (1887) - Summary report of the operations of the Geological Survey for the year 1886. ''Rep. Geol. Surv. Canada, for 1886 A 1-87. ---- '38. Shore, Thomas W. (1887) - Remains of Bos primigenius recently found at Southampton. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 519. ---- '39. Shore, Thomas W. (1887) - On the relations of the Mammalia to the Ichthyopsida and Sauropsida. ''Jour. Anat. Physiol. London, XXI 362-373. ---- '40. Shufeldt, Robert Wilson (1887) - A critical comparison of a series of skulls of the wild and domesticated turkeys. ''Jour. Comp. Med. Surg., VIII 207-222, 7 figs. ---- '41. Shufeldt, Robert Wilson (1887) - ''Contributions to science/and/bibliographical résumé/of the writings of/R. W. Shufeldt. New York City, L. S. Foster, 35 Pine Street , privately issued by author. 14 pp. ---- 42. Siret, Henri & Siret, Louis (1887) - Les premiers âges du métal dans le sud-est de l'Espagne. Antwerp. 437 pp., figs., 28 pls.; atlas, fol., 70 pls. ---- 43. Slade, D. D. (1887) - Osteological note. Science, (o.S.) IX 460. ---- '44. Smets, Gérard (1887) - ''Chelone (Bryochelys) waterkeynii, Van Ben. Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XI (2) 291-302, 9 figs. ---- 45. Smets, Gérard (1887) - Chelyopsis littoreus, Van Ben. Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XI (2) 303-307, 3 figs. ---- '46. Smets, Gérard (1887) - Les chéloniens. ''Rev. Quest. sci., XXI 382-408. ---- '47. Smets, Gérard (1887) - Notices paléontologiques. ''Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XI (2) 308-313. ---- '48. Smets, Gérard (1887) - Os hyoïde d'un mystacocète fossile du crag d'Anvers. ''Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XI (1) 75. ---- '49. Smets, Gérard (1887) - Un reptile nouveau des sables d'Aix-La-Chapelle. ''Le Museon. Revue internationale. (Société des lettres et des sciences.) Louvain, VI 133-142. ---- '50. Smith, Horace P. (1887) - ''Bison latifrons. Leidy. Jour. Cincinnati Soc. Nat. Hist., X pp. 19-24, pl. I. ---- '51. Smith, Worthington George (1887) - Primaeval man in the Valley of the Lea. ''Essex Naturalist, I 36-38, 83-91, 125-137. ---- '52. Smith, Worthington George (1887) - The Ffynnon Beuno and Cae Gwyn caves. ''Nature (London), XXXVII 178. ---- '53. Snow, F. H. (1887) - On the discovery of a fossil bird track in the Dakota sandstone. ''Trans. Kansas Acad. Sci. X pp. 3-6. ---- '54. Sokolov, Nikolaus Alekseevich (1887) - Compte-rendu préliminaire des recherches géologiques faites dans la partie septentrionale du gouvernement de la Tauride.Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) VI 313-332. ---- '55. Squinabol, S. & Issel, A. (1887) - Sui fossili pliocenici di Savona. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., VI 454-456. ---- '56. Stejneger, Leonhard (1887) - How the great northern sea-cow (Rytina) became exterminated. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXI pp. 1047-1054. ---- '57. Stephens, William John (1887) - On some additional labyrinthodont fossils from the Hawkesbury sandstone of New South Wales. Second note on Platyceps wilkinsonii. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, II (2) 156-158. ---- '58. Stephens, William John (1887) - On some additional labyrinthodont fossils from the Hawkesbury sandstones of N. S. W. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, I (2) 1175-1192, pl. XXII. ---- '59. Stephens, William John (1887) - On the Biloela labyrinthodont (second notice). ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, I (2) 1113-1121, pl. XIV. ---- '60. Sterzel, Johan Traugott (1887) - ''Rhinoceros tichorhinus Cuvier aus dem Diluvium von Chemnitz. Ber. naturwiss. Ges. Chemnitz, X 140-143, pl. I (1884-86). ---- '61. Sterzel, Johan Traugott (1887) - Ueber ''Archaeopteryx. Ber. naturwiss. Ges. Chemnitz, X XXVII-XXIX. ---- '62. Sterzel, Johan Traugott (1887) - Ueber die Eier von Aepyornis maximus and von anderen fossilen Vögeln. ''Ber. naturwiss. Ges. Chemnitz, X, LXVIII-LXIX 1884-86. ---- '63. Stirling, James (1887) - Notes of Tertiary fossils in Gippsland. Addenda. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Australasia, I (2) 33-36. ---- '64. Storms, Raymond (1887) - Première note sur les téléostéens du Rupélien. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 31. ---- '65. Storms, Raymond (1887) - Deuxième note sur les téléostéens du Rupélien. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 39. ---- '66. Storms, Raymond (1887) - Première note sur les poissons fossiles du terrain rupélien. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol. I, Mém., 98-112, figs. 1-15, pl. VI. ---- '67. Strass, G. (1887) - Fundstücke von Haltnau, gesammelt 1887. Beitrag zur Geschichte der Pfahlbauten. ''Schrift. Ver.-Gesch. Bodensee, XVI 78-84. ---- '68. Strecker, Carl (1887) - Ueber die Condylen des Hinterhauptes. ''Arch. Anat. Physiol. 1887 301-338. ---- '69. Struckmann, Carl Eberhard Fried (1887) - Die Portland-Bildungen der Umgegend von Hannover. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 32-67, pls. IV-VII. ---- '70. Struckmann, Carl Eberhard Fried (1887) - Eine Ansiedlung aus der norddeutschen Renthierzeit am Dümmer See. ''Korresp.-BI. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XVIII 13-16. ---- '71. Struckmann, Carl Eberhard Fried (1887) - Notiz über das Vorkommen des Moschus-Ochsen (Ovibos moschatus) im diluvialen Flusskies von Hameln an der Weser. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 601-604, pl. XXVI. ---- '72. Studer, Theophil (1887) - Moule du cerveau d'une Halianassa. ''C. R. Soc. Helvét. Sci. nat., LXX 22-23. ---- '73. Studer, Theophil (1887) - Steinkern des Gehirns einer Halianassa aus dem Muschelsandstein von Würenlos (Kt. Aargau). ''Verh. schweiz. Ges. Naturwiss, LXX 49. ---- '74. Studer, Theophil (1887) - Ueber den Steinkern des Gehirnaraumes einer Sirenoide aus dem Muschelsandstein von Würenlos (Kt. Aargau), nebst Bemerkungen über die Gattung Halianassa H. v. Meyer und die Bildung des Muschelsandsteins. ''Abh. schweiz. pal. Ges., XIV (3) 22 pp., 2 pls. ---- '75. Svenonius, Fredr (1887) - Beskrifning till Kartbladen Forsmark och Björn. ''Sveriges geol. Unders. Publ., (Aa) nos.. 98-99, 42 pp., 8 figs. ---- '76. Szajnocha, Wladislaw (1887) - Przedstawia zab zwierzecia Aceratherium incisivum ze szczeki górnej przedostatni lewy. ''Rozpr. mat.-przyrod. Akad. Umiej. Krakow, XV XXXVII. ---- - T-14= '1. Tardy, Anthelme Charles (1887) - Nouvelles observations sur la Bresse. Résumé général et conclusions. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France XV (3) 82-133. ---- '2. Tardy, Anthelme Charles (1887) - Aperçu sur les terrains tertiaires de la région S.O. du Plateau central. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 856-863, tab. ---- '3. Téglás, H. Gabriel (1887) - Eine neue Knochenhöhle beim Dorfe Petrosz im Hunyader Comitat (Siebenbürgen). ''Mitt. oesterreich. Tour.-Klub, VI (1) 5-6. ---- '4. Téglás, H. Gabriel (1887) - Neue Knochenhöhle bei Petros. ''Math. naturwiss. Ber. Ungarn, IV 157-160 (1885-86). ---- '5. Téglás, H. Gabriel (1887) - Zwei neue südhungarische Knochenhöhlen.Hungarian German. ''Földt. Közl., XVII 19-23 115-120. ---- '6. Testut, Jean-Léo (1887) - Qu'est-ce que l'homme pour un anatomiste?. ''Rev. sci., (Paris) XXXIX 65-77. ---- '7. Thomas, Oldfield (1887) - On the homologies and succession of the teeth in the Dasyuridae, with an attempt to trace the history of the evolution of mammalian teeth in general. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Lond., XLII 310-312. ---- '8. Thomas, Philippe (1887) - Notes additionelles sur les vertébrés fossiles de la province de Constantine. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 139-143. ---- '9. Torell, Otto Martin (1887) - Undersökningar öfver istiden. III. Temperaturförhallandena under istiden samt fortsatta iakttagelser öfver dess aflangringar. ''Öfvers. svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XLIV 429-439, 3 figs., tab. ---- '10. Townsend, Charles H. (1887) - ''Notes on the natural history and ethnology of northern Alaska. ---- '11. Trabucco, Giacomo (1887) - ''Considerazioni paleo-geologiche sui resti di Arctomys marmota scoperti nelle tane del colle di S. Pancrazio presso Silvana d'Orba (Alto Monferrato). Pavia. 37 pp. ---- 12. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1887) - Notes on Chondrosteus acipenseroides Agassiz. Geol. Magazine, 3 pp. 248-257, with 5 fig. ---- '13. Trouessart, Édouard-Louis (1887) - Revue de paléontologie pour l'année 1886. Vertébrés. ''Annuaire géol. univ., III 31-114. ---- '14. Tute, J. Stanley (1887) - The Cayton Gill beds. ''Proc. Yorkshire geol. Soc., IX 265-267 (1885-87). ---- - U-2= '1. Ubaghs, Casimir (1887) - Compte rendu général des séances et excursions de la Société belge de géologie, de paléontologie et d'hydrologie à Maestricht, les 17, 18, et 19 septembre 1887. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., I Mém. 209-234, 2 figs. ---- '2. Ubaghs, Casimir (1887) - Quelques considérations sur les dépôts crétacés de Maestricht dans leur connexions avec les couches dites maestrichtiennes de Ciply. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., I 58-66. ---- - V-26= '1. Vacek, Michael (1887) - Ueber einige Pachydermenreste aus den Ligniten von Keutschach in Kärnten. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1887 155-157. ---- '2. Vacek, Michael (1887) - Ueber neue Funde von Mastodon aus den Alpen. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1887 120-123. ---- '3. Vallentin, Roger (1887) - Une station magdalénienne à Montbrun (Drôme). ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol. Lyon, VI 210-213. ---- '4. Van Beneden, Pierre Joseph (1887) - Ueber einige Cetaceen-Reste am Fusse des Kaukasus. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 88-95, pl. VIII. ---- '5. Van Werveke, Leopold (1887) - ''Erläuterungen zur geologischen Uebersichtskarte der südlichen Hälfte des Grossherzogthums Luxemburg. Strasbourg. 89 + 17 pp., 2 pls. ---- 6. Van Werveke, Leopold (1887) - Monneren. Erl. geol. Specialk. Elassass-Lothringen, 13 pp. ---- '7. Vercelloni, Carlo (1887) - Scoperta di un fossile nelle rinomate cave di marmo nero di Varenna (Lago di Como). ''Riv. ital. Sci. nat., VII Suppl. 89. ---- '8. Vilanova Y Piera, Juan (1887) - Découverte du Dinotherium giganteum et bavaricum en Espagne. ''C. R. Soc. helvét. Sci. nat., LXX 21. ---- '9. Vilanova Y Piera, Juan (1887) - ''Dinotherium in Spain. Verh. schweiz. Ges. Naturwiss, LXX 49. ---- '10. Virchow, Rudolf (1887) - Archäologische Erinnerungen von einer Reise in Süd-Oesterreich. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XIX (541)-(559) 3 figs. ---- '11. Virchow, Rudolf (1887) - Retinierter Zahn mit offener Wurzel in dem Unterkiefer einer Goajira. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XIX (202)-(207) 2 figs. ---- '12. von Alth, Alois (1887) - Przyczynek do geologii wschodnich Karpat. Czesc druga. Doliny Pistynki, Rybnicy i Czeremoszu. IV. Dolina Pistynki. ''Rozpr. mat.-przyrod. Akad. Umiej. Krakow, XVI 1-48. ---- '13. von Bunge, A. & von Toll, Eduard (1887) - Bericht über die von der Kaiserlichen Akademie der Wissenschaft ausgerüstete Expedition nach dem Neusiberischen Inseln und dem Jana-Lande. ''Beitr. Kennt. russ. Reich., III (3) 63-412, 6 maps. ---- '14. von Fraas, Oscar Friedrich (1887) - Der Seelberg bei Cannstadt. ''Jahresber. Mitt. oberrhein. geol. Ver., XX 11-17. ---- '15. von Fraas, Oscar Friedrich (1887) - Ueber die Cannstatt-Rasse. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XVIII 125-126. ---- '16. von Fritsch, Karl Wilhelm Georg (1887) - ''Elephas antiquus Falc. von Freyburg. Zeitschr. Naturwiss, LX 86. ---- '17. von Fritsch, Karl Wilhelm Georg (1887) - Renthier von Freyburg. ''Zeitschr. Naturwiss, LX 84-85. ---- '18. von Fritsch, Karl Wilhelm Georg (1887) - Verbreitung des Oligocaens am Thüringer Walde. ''Zeitschr. Naturwiss, LX 596. ---- '19. von Gellhorn (1887) - ''Equus fossilis von der hiesigen Aktenziegelei. Monatliche Mittheilungen aus dem Gesammtgebiete der Naturwissenschaften, Frankfurt, a.d. Oder V 288 (1887-88). ---- '20. von Gümbel, Karl Wilhelm (1887) - ''Bamberg. Erl. geogn. Karte Bayern. 55 pp. ---- 21. von Hauer, Franz (1887) - Jahresbericht für 1886. Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, II Notizen 1-70. ---- '22. von Hochstetter, Ferdinand (1887) - On reptile footprints in the Rotliegende of the Rossitz-Oslawan basin, Moravia.Czech. ''Vesmír, XVII 121 ff., fig. 38. ---- '23. von Luschan, Felix (1887) - Der Schädel von Nagy Sap (Ungarn). ''Zeitschr. Ethnol, XIX :565-566, 2 figs. ---- '24. von Toll, Eduard Vasilievich (1887) - Die von der Kaiserlichen Akademie ... Expedition ... Bericht über die Ausgrabung eines angeblich vollständigen Mammuthcadavers im Tschendon-Gebiet. ''Beitr. Kennt. russ. Reich, III (3) 175-182. ---- '25. von Toll, Eduard Vasilievich (1887) - Die von der Kaiserlichen Akademie ... Expedition ... Fahrten auf den Neusibirischen Inseln. Aufenthalt auf der Insel Kotelny. ''Beitr. Kennt. russ. Reich, III (3) 285-322. ---- '26. von Toll, Eduard Vasilievich (1887) - Die von der Kaiserlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften ausgerüstete Expedition nach den neusibirischen Inseln und dem Jana-Lande. Kürzer Bericht über die während der Reisen im Jana-Gebiet im Sommer 1885 angestellten geologischen Beobachtungen, nebs. ''Beitr. Kennt. Russ. Reich, III (3) 145-166. ---- - W-49= '1. Waagen, Wilhelm (1887) - Die Carbone Eiszeit. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, XXXVII 143-192, fig. ---- '2. Wagner, Richard (1887) - Die Formationen des Buntsandsteins und des Muschelkalks bei Jena. ''Jahresbericht der Ackerbauschule Zwätzen. ---- '3. Wahnschaffe, Gustav Albert Bruno (1887) - Vorkommen von Vivipara vera v. Frauenf. im unteren Diluvium der Gegend von Rathenow. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 227-229. ---- '4. Walter, Ferdinand (1887) - Das Visceralskelet und seine Muskulatur bei den einheimischen Amphibien und Reptilien. ''Jenaische Zeitschr. Naturwiss., XXI (XIV) pp. 1-45, with pls. i-i. ---- '5. Ward, Henry L. (1887) - The pelvis of the dugong. ''Science, IX p. 536. ---- '6. Watson, John (1887) - The extinct animals of the Lake district. ''Naturalist, 1887 39-45. ---- '7. Weber, Max (1887) - Über die cetoide Natur der Promammalia. ''Anatom. Anzeiger, II pp. 42-55. ---- '8. Weetman, Sidney (1887) - Notes on some moa remains found at the Great Barrier Island during February 1886. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XIX 193-194, pl. XXII. ---- '9. Weithofer, Anton (1887) - Ueber einen neuen Dicynodonten aus der Karrooformation Südafrikas. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, II Notizen 132. ----- '10. Weithofer, Anton (1887) - Ueber fossile Chiropteren der französischen Phosphorite. ''Anz. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, XXIV 285-286. ---- '11. Whitaker, William (1887) - The geology of Southwold and of the Suffolk coast from Dunwich to Covehithe. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (A), no. 49. 88 pp., 6 figs. ---- '12. White, C. A. (1887) - On the interrelations of contemporaneous fossil faunas and floras. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 3 pp. 364-374. ---- '13. White C. A. (1887) - Contribuições à paleontologia do Brazil. ''Archivos do Museu Nacional, 7:1-273 ---- '14. Whiteaves, Joseph Frederick (1887) - Illustrations of the fossil fishes of the Devonian rocks of Canada. ''Proc. Trans. Roy. Soc. Canada, IV (4) 101-110, pls. VI-X. ---- '15. Wilckens, Martin (1887) - Ueber ein fossiles Pferd Persiens. ''Anz. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, XXIV 42-43. ---- '16. Wilkinson, Charles Smith (1887) - Exhibit of fossil turtle eggs and bones from Lord Howe Island. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, I (2) 164. ---- '17. Wilkinson, Charles Smith (1887) - Megalania bones from Lord Howe Island; Thylacoleo jaw. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. W. Wales, I (2) 505. ---- '18. Wilkinson, Charles Smith (1887) - Progress report of Geological Survey. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1886 129-131. ---- '19. Wilkinson, Charles Smith (1887) - Report on the discovery of fossils at Gosford and Bowral. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1886 176. ---- '20. Wilkinson, Charles Smith (1887) - Report on the Mudgee and Gulgong district. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1886 134-139. ---- '21. Wilkinson, S. B. & Egan, F. W. & Kilroe, J. R. (1887) - Explanatory memoir to accompany sheet 25 of the maps of the geological survey of Ireland. (With palaeontological notes by W. H. Baily.) ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. Ireland, no. 25. 25 pp. ---- '22. Williams, Henry S. (1887) - On the fossil faunas of the Upper Devonian, the Genesee section, New York. ''Bull. U. S. Geol. Surv., No. 41 pp. 1-104. ---- '23. Wilson, Edward (1887) - Notes on the Triassic beds at Colwick Wood, near Nottingham. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 542-543. ---- '24. Windle, B. C. A. & Humphreys, John (1887) - On man's lost incisors. ''Report Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 56th meeting, Birmingham, 1886 pp. 688-691. ---- '25. Winge, Adolf Herluf (1887) - ''Fugle fra Knoglehuler i Bresilien. In: E Museo Lundii: En Samling af Afhandlinger om de i det indre Brasiliens Kalkstenshuler af Professor P.V. Lund udgravede Dyreog Menneskeknogler. 1:1-54 ---- 26. Winge, Adolf Herluf (1887) - Jordfundne og nulevende Gnavere (Rodentia) fra Lagoa, Minas Geraes, Brasilien. E Mus. Lund. I (3) 200 pp., 8 pls. (1888). ---- 27. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1887) - Diluvale Funde in den Prachover Felsen bei Jicin in Böhmen. Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, XXXVII 223-232, 2 figs., pl. XIII. ---- '28. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1887) - Diluviale europäisch-nordasiatische Säugethierfauna und ihre Beziehungen zum Menschen. Mit Benutzung hinterlassener Manuscripte des Akademikers, Geheimrathes Dr. Joh. Fried. Brandt. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. St. Petersburg, XXXV (7) (10) I-IV + 1-162. ---- '29. Wollemann, A. (1887) - Gliederung und Fauna der Diluvialablagerungen im Dorfe Thiede bei Braunschweig. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1886 260-268. ---- '30. Wollemann, A. (1887) - On certain Pleistocene fossils. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XXXIX 643. ---- '31. Wollemann, A. (1887) - Ueber einen Metatarsus vom Riesenhirsch. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1886 280-281. ---- '32. Wolterstorff, Willy (1887) - Ueber fossile Frösche, insbesondere das Genus Palaeobatrachus. II. Theil. ''Jahresber. Abh. naturwiss. Ver. Magdeburg, 1886-87 1-96, pls. VII-XII. ---- '33. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - Literature of the fossil ganoid, ''Semionotus. Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., XX (5) 320. ---- '34. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - Note on the "lateral line" of ''Squaloraja. Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1887 481. ---- '35. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - Note on the affinities of the so-called "torpedo" (Cyclobatis, Egerton) from the Cretaceous of Mount Lebanon. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 508-510. ---- '36. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - Notes on some post-Liassic species of ''Acrodus. Geol. Mag., IV (3) 101-105. ---- '37. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On "leathery turtles," recent and fossil, and their occurrence in British Eocene deposits. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, X 2-14. ---- '38. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On a new species of ''Holocentrum from the Miocene of Malta; with a list of fossil Berycidae hitherto described. Geol. Mag., IV (3) 355-359. ---- '39. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On a new species of ''Semionotus, from the Lower Oolite of Brora, Sutherlandshire. Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., XX (5) 175-179, pl. VII. ---- '40. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On some remains of siluroid fishes from British Eocene formations. ''Geol. Mag., IV (3) 303-307, figs. 1-3. ---- '41. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On the dentition and affinities of the selachian genus ''Ptychodus Agassiz. Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XLIII 121-131, pl. X. ---- '42. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On the fossil Teleostean genus ''Rhacolepis, Agassiz. Proceeding of the Zoological Society of London, 1887:535-542. ---- '43. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On the presence of a canal system, evidently sensory, in the shields of pteraspidian fishes. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1887 478-481, fig. ---- '44. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - On the so-called Microdon nuchalis, Dixon, from the chalk of Sussex, a new species of Platax. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., XX (5) 342-344. ---- '45. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1887) - Studies in modern palaeontology. II. The succession and development of life upon the earth. ''Wesley Naturalist, I 293-295. ---- '46. Woodward, Horace Bolingbroke (1887) - ''The geology of England and Wales. 2d ed., London. xv + 670 pp., 101 figs., 2 pls. ---- 47. Worth, Richard Nicholls (1887) - On the occurrence of human remains in a bone cave at Cattedown. Rep. Trans. Devonshire Assoc. Adv. Sci., XIX 419-437, 5 figs. ---- '48. Wray, Richard S. (1887) - On some points in the morphology of the wings of birds. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 343-357, pls. XXIX-XXXII, 2 text-figs. ---- '49. Wynne, Arthur Beavor (1887) - Notes on some recent discoveries of interest in the geology of the Punjab Salt Range. ''Jour. Roy. geol. Soc. Ireland,, (n. s.) VII 89-97. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-1= '''1. Yates, Lorenzo Gordin (1887) - Prehistoric man in California. ''Santa Barbara Soc. Nat. Hist., Bull., 1 23-30. ---- - Z-5 = '1. Zaborowski, S. (1887) - L'homme préhistorique en Espagne et en Portugal. ''Rev. sci., (Paris) XL 321-329. ---- '2. Zaborowski, S. (1887) - Les peuples préhistoriques et les peuples actuels du Caucase. ''Rev. sci., (Paris) XL 811-815. ---- '3. Zigno, A de (1887) - Quelques observations sur les siréniens fossiles. ''Bull. Soc. Géol. France, 3 pp. 728-732. ---- '4. Zograf, Nicholas (1887) - On some of the affinities between the Ganoidei, Chondrostei and other fishes. ''Nature, XXXVII 70. ---- '5. Zürcher, P. E. F., & Arnaud, H. (1887) - Compte rendu de l'excursion à Meschers et Talmont. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XV (3) 824-832. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-25 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List